Glee meets Real life
by Elmosgotafudgingun
Summary: The cast of Glee are chucked into the world of Glee and meet their characters who have a lot of questions. While trying to get back the reality they have to dodge bullies, Racheal Berry and worst Sue Sylvester and wreak havoc in the world of Glee.


**Chapter 1: Chris Colfer meets Kurt Hummel**

**Author: **Elmo's got a fudging gun

**Genre: **Humour/Fantasy

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1,610

**Warning: **The saddest part of writing –sigh- I do not own Glee or the Glee cast. Ryan Murphy a.k.a God of Glee owns the former and the Glee cast own themselves.

**A/N: **Okay to anyone who has read my stories firstly I am so sorry I haven't updated but I'm lazy. Also I sort of fell off my balcony and broke my ankle; I'm still in my cast and I'm stuck in a wheelchair for now. Now all my friends call me Artie but I digress, this is another edition to the Glee stories that are very weird. This actually came from a dream I had where the Glee cast met the Glee characters and Lea told Rachel she was a bitch and Chris was chased by Kurt. So sit back, eat some paper and enjoy the nutty story. (I'm starting with Chris because he's my favourite, ha ha)

Chris was speeding through the early morning traffic like a madman. For some reason the alarm clock decided to punish him for throwing it across his bedroom the previous morning and it didn't go off at its predesignated time. This left Chris waking up at 8:00am horribly late, he was dashing around his empty house washing, dressing at eating at top speed cursing his temperamental alarm. He was in such a hurry he ran into his front door when he made to leave. All this found Chris in his car, breaking many traffic laws to try to get to work and a horrible throbbing pain in his head from where it hit the door. 'Ryan is going to murder me, resurrect me then murder me again' Chris thought to himself as he saw Juan Rodriguez Cabrillo High School up ahead.

They were filming there for a few days for 7th episode of season 2. Gwyneth Paltrow was guest starring and all the cast had been looking forward to working with her. Chris smiled to himself as he thought of everything that Glee has given him. The chance to meet a lot of stars, 'I did make quite an impression on Lady Gaga' Chris thought, smiling to himself. The chance to work with talented and crazy co-stars, a whole army of fans at his command, yes Glee has given him a lot of experiences. Chris pulled into an empty parking spot but as he got out he noticed something strange. Unbeknowest to Chris, his day was going to geta lot stranger.

As Chris surveyed the car pack he noticed that none of the other actor's cars were there. Neither were the vans of the crew, in fact if he didn't know better Chris would have thought he was looking at a normal school car park. "I'm sure I'm at the right place" he said to himself. Convinced of that he set off for the entrance to go face his tongue-lashing for being late. Students crowded the front doors which wasn't unusual as a lot of the students went to watch them film. He was mildly surprised that no-one in the crowd recognised him but glad as he really didn't feel like dealing with fans, his head still hurt from colliding with solid wood this morning. When he had got into the school he was surprised to see not sign of the cast or the crew, not even Ryan Murphy waiting to herd him to the set.

But the students seemed surprised as well as some stared at him with curious expressions on their faces. 'They must have recognised me' Chris thought but they weren't looking at him per se but at his clothes. "Oh god am I not wearing pants?" Chris whispered to himself, mortified. He had been in a rush that morning, he thought as he looked down at his 'outfit'. When it comes to fashion, Chris and Kurt were very different, with Kurt all designer names and new trends, then Chris who had been a T-shirt and jeans man for most of his life. He was wearing his black transformer shirt and thankfully a pair of jeans and sneakers. Relived he was wearing all necessary articles of clothing he became somewhat annoyed at the stares his clothes were getting him.

"What?" Chris burst in a frustrated voice. The students staring just shrugged and turned to preparing for the day. Utterly confused about what had just happened Chris decided to hunt for his co-workers so with a slight sigh he continued into the school. As he walked through the corridors he received a few more curious stares but ignored them but what he didn't ignore was how the school looked different. It wasn't noticable but it was there, the corridors were much more similar to how the fictional McKinley was supposed to look like. 'Maybe they changed it to gain some publicity' Chris convinced himself. How hard did he hit his head he wondered. Not very long after he noticed that Chris heard music, not just any music but the song "Forget You" with Gwyneth Paltrow singing and everything. The music drifted from an open door up ahead. Both relieved and a little apprehensive Chris stood in the open doorway and looked into the room. The scene that met his eyes was probably the weirdest he has or will ever see in his entire life.

There was everyone, all his co-stars and the special guest all singing and dancing around. But as he looked around he saw no cameras or mics, no lighting, no choreographer, camera-man or director, no crew what-so-ever. As they continued to dance around Chris caught a glimpse of a hairstyle similar to his own. 'They already brought in a double?' Chris wondered as he tried to find the face of whoever was pretending to be him in the dancing. The number ended and everyone was clapping and wooping.

"Let's go get some tacos!" Gywneth said, performing her line perfectly. Chris waited for Ryan to step out from some hidden spot and say cut and for this strange scene to become less weird. With a sense that something very strange is unfolding in front of him, Chris concealed himself from their view, leaning against the wall adjacent to the open door.

"Oh come on stop being a kid nothing strange is going on, there are probably just playing a joke there is no need to hide" Chris told himself but still felt like something wasn't right. He took a deep breathe, feeling a bit silly for needing it and walked into the room. He hadn't taken no more than two steps into the choir room when stopped dead and his jaw dropped. Some deep part of his brain wondered if his jaw needed to be scraped off the ground as it must be down to the floor but the rest of his brain was too shocked to care. Sitting on a chair next to Amber and Kevin was…Kurt, it had to be.

He looked exactly like Chris, the only difference between them was their clothes and Amber and Kevin sat there talking to him like nothing was wrong. He heard them refer to the doppelganger as Kurt and Chris couldn't help but wonder if they were even them or was it their doppelgangers that happen to behave exactly like their characters! 'It's finally happened, I've gone crazy and I'm seeing the Glee characters' Chris thought dryly but all he could do was stare at the insanity in front of him.

After what seemed like hours of Chris standing there and gawking a the lot of them finally one of the characters/possible hallucinations noticed him. Amber/Mercedes had turned, looked at him then did a quite comical double take, eyes becoming wide as saucers as she stared at him. Then it seemed the whole strange crew turned to him, turned to Kurt and began expressing different kinds of shock and confusion. This snapped Chris out of his shock and questions and accusations rised in his mouth like a tidal wave.

"What the hell is going on" he managed to gasp "And who are you" He pointed at Kurt. Kurt had seemed to take seeing a clone of him a bit better and puffed out his chest, he got up and stood in front of Chris, causing Chris to take a step back as up close, the similarities were even more freaky.

"I am Kurt Hummel, now who are you" Kurt huffed at Chris in his superior voice. Everyone was oddly silent, waiting for an answer.

"I'm Chris Colfer, actor on a famous TV show called Glee" Chris replied "and since you are all probably hallucinations I play Kurt Hummel, a fictional character, yeah I play you!" he burst out. Kurt looked stunned as did all the Glee kids except for…

"So does that mean you're like his twin or something" Brittany stated innocently and everyone, even the stunned Kurt and Chris groaned at the wit of Brittany.

**A/N So what did you think? I hope to become a much better updater as I have no homework and can't walk. I tried to grasp Chris's personality but sadly I have never met him and you can only learn so much from interviews so don't go too hard on me. Well read ad hopefully review pleaseeeeee as that helps me update and helps meet heal. Do it for my broken bone! Check out my other Glee story if you want to read the most un-Glee fanfic ever written. Okay so goodbye and I hope we meet in writing again.**


End file.
